Anyone who has had the experience of pushing a loaded shopping cart through the snow, ice, and slush of a supermarket parking lot in the winter will appreciate the convenience of converting the resistance of the entrapped wheels to the free sliding movement of a toboggan. Several previous developments have accomplished this with varying degrees of success. A permanent conversion from wheels to skids produces a different problem, which is the difficulty of pushing the cart over the exposed concrete areas. The solution seems to be in the development of some sort of attachment that is easily and quickly put in place and later removed. Cost, of course, is a major factor, and any device and its related equipment must not interfere with the end-for-end stacking common for shopping carts. Similar problems are involved with two-wheeled freight dollies.